


Чудовища из книжного шкафа

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Books, Character Study, Everyone is a monster to someone, Gen, Madi likes books, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Принцесса Мади любит истории, которые рассказывают ей чудовища.





	

Мир Мади состоит из острова, её людей, которые подчиняются ей (сначала матушке, конечно, но ей тоже, ведь она их будущая королева), смутных детских воспоминаний и рассказов других людей о внешнем мире: это очень мрачные истории, полные боли и страданий, путешествий через океан в тесных трюмах кораблей и разлук с семьями и любимыми. Их повторяют очень часто — эти воспоминания въелись в память её народа, как рабские клейма в их кожу, саднят, как незаживающие раны, их невозможно забыть, как бы ни пыталась её мать поддерживать мир и покой на острове. Их нельзя забывать, объясняет Мади мать. Эти воспоминания — список долгов, который надлежит взыскать с каждого из ненавистного племени. Каждая строчка в этом списке — чья-то боль, и взымать долг следует многократно. Для маленькой Мади белые люди из этих историй — подобие злых духов, в которых верит её народ, чудовищ, вредящих им в силу своей злобной природы. Она смутно помнит, как в детстве играла с дочерью их хозяина, Элеанор, и это должно бы пугать её — она была так близка с чудовищами! — но не пугает.  
Ещё одна часть мира Мади, с каждым годом становящаяся все важнее, — книги, которые присылает ей отец. Тома разных размеров и содержания, научные трактаты и истории о том, чего не было, — объединяет их одно: они все до одного написаны чудовищами. «Отец хочет, чтобы ты читала их книги», — говорит однажды мать и кладет перед маленькой Мади раскрытый том, один из присланных отцом. Страница покрыта буквами, Мади помнит их и может сложить в слова — отец учил её читать и писать, там, в Нассау, но это было давно, долгих несколько месяцев они обустраивались на новом месте, и теперь ей приходится делать усилие. Она водит пальцем по строчкам, шевеля губами, и морщит лоб. «Отец хочет» — звучит для неё как приказ, как воля некого высшего божества. Её папа — невероятно сильный и мудрый, он смог создать для них это убежище, остров, где нет места чудовищам с белой кожей, а сам остался в Нассау, чтобы заботиться о своих подданных. Её отец подобен одному из тех героев, о которых повествуют предания её народа, — и Мади помнит, как он улыбался ей и качал на руках. Она чувствует себя очень важной. «Мой папа — герой, который перехитрил чудовищ».  
Сначала книг немного, всего лишь пара стопок, но годы идут, их все больше, и вот уже приходится сколотить настоящий книжный шкаф, что вместить их все. Книги выстраиваются в ряды на полках, подобно солдатам личной армии Мади, и буквы, вытесненные на корешках, заговорщицки подмигивают ей. Истории о любви и войне, верности и предательстве, которые нашептывают книги, теснятся у Мади в голове. Она любит книги, которые описывают мир за пределами острова, — города, где она никогда не была, далекие материки и острова, растения и животные, никогда ею не виданные. Ей снятся по ночам отряды путешественников, продирающихся сквозь джунгли, корабли, бороздящие моря, армии, сражающиеся друг с другом до последнего живого человека. «Это истории, написанные чудовищами», — напоминает она себе. Каждая буква, каждое слово, каждая страница в любой из книг.  
— Ты слишком много времени проводишь за чтением, — попрекает её мать. Это не упрек в лени, Мади никогда не отлынивает от повседневных дел.   
— Отец хочет, чтобы я больше читала, — Мади давно уже не видела его, но им приходят письма от него, написанные на языке чудовищ. Ровные убористые строчки на светлой бумаге. «Дорогая Мади», — начинается каждое письмо ей. «Дорогой отец», — отвечает она. Он научил её грамоте, благодаря этому она может поддерживать связь с ним. Но буквы из-под её руки выходят кривые и неуверенные оттого, что писать приходится редко. «Отец, верно, пишет часто и помногу», — думает она.  
— В этих книжках все больше враки, — качает головой мать. Она, хоть и грамотная, читает медленно, но Мади порой зачитывает ей из книг отдельные отрывки, когда та сидит за рукоделием — уж больно распирает иной раз желание поделиться. Мать обычно хмурится, но слушает. Иногда — редко — сама просит Мади рассказать что-нибудь из книг: о том, как все устроено у белых людей, кто ими правит.   
— Но люди же зачем-то пишут их? Не просто удовольствия ради? Значит, в этих враках должен быть смысл. — «Тебе просто нравятся истории, которые чудовища рассказывают», — нашептывает Мади внутренний голос — тот, который любит указывать ей на её проступки. В этих историях мир огромен и полон удивительных вещей, и порой она чувствует себя путешественником из книг, зачарованным прекрасными голосами сирен. Белые люди злы и жестоки, властолюбивы и коварны, им нравится мучить её народ, отбирать у её братьев и сестер свободу и разлучать с родными. Это то, что всегда говорила ей мать, то, что рассказывали ей другие беглые рабы, нельзя отрицать очевидное, да Мади и в голову не приходит. И она знает: белые люди даже не считают её народ равным себе.  
Еще Мади известно, что белые люди, эти чудовища, жадны до знаний: иначе какой смысл описывать природу и людей чужих стран в таких подробностях, что ты можешь воочию представить их? Чудовища бесстрашны и упорны: они пересекают на кораблях огромные водные пространства, месяцы проводя в море, и забираются далеко вглубь неизведанных земель. Это делает их опасными врагами, и Мади еще больше восхищается своим отцом. Чудовища не ладят между собой — целые страны воюют друг с другом. Кажется, им нравится воевать: в книжках по истории, которые присылает отец, много страниц посвящены описаниям войн. Чудовища совершают безумства, движимые страстями, стремлением к власти и деньгам, из зависти, любви, ненависти и желания отомстить. Месть — это то, что её мать, наверное, поняла бы: жажда мести живет в ней самой. Любовь Мади испытывает матери и отцу. И она ощущает нечто вроде зависти ко всем эти людям, чьи имена вытеснены на обложках книг: их мир куда больше, чем её. Мади не так уж много видела в своей жизни, но ей начинает казаться, что в некоторых вещах чудовища не так уж сильно отличаются от неё самой.  
Моряки с корабля работорговцев, который захватывают их люди, мало похожи на чудовищ: измотанные, еле живые после боя с превосходящими силами. Когда их приводят к матери Мади, они выглядят напуганными. Жмутся друг к другу, боязливо озираются. Вид у них жалкий, в них нет ничего угрожающего. Мади разочарована: в её воображении, понимает она, уже какое-то время живет образ врагов, столь же ужасный, сколь и величественный. Она даже не отдавала себе в этом отчета, пока не увидела белых людей впервые за долгое время.  
Моряков с корабля пытают и допрашивают, а затем заставляют работать — тяжело, как рабов на плантациях. Пусть испытают на себе то же, что наш народ, говорит мать.  
Порой Мади, проходя мимо, ловит на себе взгляды их, полные страха и ненависти. В этом есть что-то очень знакомое. «Смотрят на меня, будто я чудовище», — понимает она.

***

Когда у острова бросает якорь потрепанный бурей «Морж», и команду корабля силой приводят в их селение, Мади еще не знает, что этим людям суждено сыграть важную роль в её жизни. Но она — как и её мать, конечно, — слышала раньше имя Флинта. Грозный пиратский капитан, о котором упоминал в письмах отец. «Самый опасный и умный из пиратов Нассау, — писал он. — Человек столь же одаренный, сколь высокомерный».  
Человек, который называет себя квартирмейстером, напротив, совсем не кажется опасным. Он невысок ростом, явно измучен, и у него одна нога — вторую от колена заменяет протез. «Он смелый», — отмечает Мади, слушая, как квартирмейстер «Моржа» отвечает на вопросы матери. И, наверное, умный — калека не мог бы стать вторым человеком в команде просто так.  
После допроса Мади не может успокоиться, ходит туда и сюда по комнате. «Не понимаю я этих пиратов». Когда Мади чего-то не понимает — она хочет знать ответ.  
— Приведи ко мне их квартирмейстера, только тихо, чтобы никто не узнал, — отдает она распоряжение одному из своих людей.  
Возможно, пришла пора познакомиться с чудовищами поближе. 


End file.
